


Zero

by Lastavica



Category: Bajrangi Bhaijaan (2015), Bollywood Movies
Genre: Bajrang Bali, Bajrangi Bhaijaan - Freeform, Bollywood, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Friendship, Hanuman - Freeform, Hindu Character, India, Marriage, Muslim Character, Newborn Children, Pakistan, Peace, Prayer, delhi, hindi, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small peaceful scene in Pawan's life after his return to India. - Bajrangi Baijaan (oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

The early morning sun was bright, though it had not yet climbed over the rooftops to flood the Chaturvedi's street. The air was still cool enough and the day's usual din was only hinting its arrival. Down the street from his father-in-law's house, and up the street from his own small, home, Pawan was seated cross legged before Hunaman's statue. It was the place he came to pray every day, and where he had brought Munni a little over a year ago. His shoes were set on the step below where he sat. As he prayed, his eyes remained closed, his hands pressed together. There was a smile on his face that he couldn't seem to help. His massive shoulders hunched forward slightly as he unconsciously protected his little son who lay, cradled in his lap. Rasika had given birth to their first child, Bajrangi, exactly one week ago. Some months before, she had asked Pawan if they could pass his nickname to their son and, along with it, the protection of Sri Hunaman. She had laughed at his expression, a blend of his typical bewildered look and a shade of joy completely new to his face. He could only nod as she had hugged him tightly, knowing that look meant a wholehearted "Ji".

This was Bajrangi's first outing. Rasika had risen from bed to feed him an hour before. Pawan got up to take the baby when she finished. She was very tired and he had been doing his best to help her rest. He told her to sleep longer and that he would take the baby to meet Bajrang Bali. "Thik Hai" she said with a sleepy smile, and kissed him. As she lay back down, Pawan wrapped Bajrangi snugly in a blanket. His wife was asleep again before he had even left the room.

In the lingering shade of the morning, Pawan introduced Bajrangi to his beloved Bajrang Bali. He prayed always for him to protect his son. "Tod de dushman ki nali." he whispered as he looked down at the sleeping face of his son. Pawan gently brushed his fingers through the baby's hair. He had a lot of hair and his skin was a little darker than his father's. He was perfect. Pawan had never expected a lot from life but had always felt happy. He never cared about the glory his father had hoped for him. So, when he was blessed so unexpectedly with Rasika's love, he felt as though he had the best life imaginable. And now they had a son.

Pawan looked up to the statue, a smile now beaming on his face. He closed his eyes and joined his hands again. His index fingers touched his lips as he murmured his thanks. Again his shoulders hunched foward a little more as he fervently thanked Bajrang Bali for bringing him back safely to Rasika and for giving them this beautiful little boy. He gave thanks too for Shahida, in the mountains across the borders, 8 years old and smiling. He imagined her singing a muslim prayer that he had never heard, grateful that he now knew the sound of her voice.

He opened his eyes.

The sun was in the street now, and it was time to take the baby home. Lifting Bajrangi into the crook of his left arm, he turned and shifted down onto the steps of the little shrine and pulled on his shoes with his right hand. He stepped into the street which had grown louder and more active. "Jai Sri Ram." He said with one last bow to the statue. Turning, his eyes fell on the mosque across the street. Without a thought, his hands immediately joined together.

Pawan smiled and went home with his son.

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> I loved Bajrangi Baijaan start to finish, EVERYTHING about it. It was so sweet, touching, moving, beautiful, fun, funny, AWESOME, epic, and SOOO feel good, even though it leaves you weeping with joy! I went to see it in the theaters where I live 4 times, and now I have it on dvd! :D I've been in need of some post-BB fanfiction. So I wrote this for myself and am sharing it with whoever happens to come looking for Bajrangi fic as well. (if theres anyone else lol). The religious aspect of the movie was one of my (MANY) favorite things about it. While I am not Muslim or Hindu, faith in providence is a timeless and universal experience. I found that incredibly moving in this film and it made me cry and smile.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little scene of Pawan's life after his return from Pakistan and his marriage to Rasika. (UGH! They're romance was the SWEETEST thing I have ever seen!)


End file.
